pokemon_world_tour_unitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Articuno
Articuno is a Legendary Pokémon that normally lives in Kanto, and is one of its three Legendaries, alongside her siblings Zapdos and Moltres. Articuno refers to herself as female. History In the past, Articuno, along with Zapdos and Moltres, were reputed to keep the seasons in balance: Articuno for the Winter, Moltres for the Spring, Zapdos for the Summer, and neutrality for the fall. In the present day, Articuno, like her fellow Legendaries, is regarded as a myth or legend by much of the Kanto populace. There have not been scientifically reputable/verifiable reports of Articuno sightings in years. During Rose and Cobalt's journey, which has been plagued with unseasonably cold weather for the spring, Articuno was mentioned by Alan on three occasions prior to direct contact with Rose and Cobalt: # Watching Rose and Cobalt exit Mount Moon with the Mysterious Egg (018) # Flying around Cerulean Cape, and possibly having an encounter or battle with Professor Skye (022) # Circling Pelipper Pier, being seen by Rose at the top of the Exeggutor Drop (026a) Articuno makes her first confirmed appearance in 028. Through Blanche, Articuno brings Rose, Cobalt, Victor, and their Pokémon to Diglett's Tunnel, where she reveals herself to them. After sampling a piece of Cobalt's jerky, Articuno explains some of the situation to them before Zapdos's dramatic entrance. Together with her sibling, Articuno makes a deal with Rose and Cobalt: they will release Moltres from the control of Team Rocket within three full days after their encounter, or Articuno and Zapdos will destroy everything. In 029, it is mentioned that Articuno has, so far, been successful in evading Team Rocket's traps and attacks. She and her sibling Zapdos meet Moltres, Rose, and Cobalt on the roof of the Pokémon Mansion. When Moltres bows to Rose and Cobalt, she is surprised, but also bows. She and her siblings fly off, clearing the weather around the Kanto region. Description Articuno is a large bird of prey covered in blue plumage, with a darker blue crest, skinny gray legs, and a gorgeous tail. Partially because of her ice-typing, she is frequently shrouded in ice crystals, which cause her to glitter and sparkle. In local legends, Articuno appears to travelers lost in icy or snowy conditions to escort them to safety. Articuno is incredibly powerful, and does not understand many human conventions; in their first face-to-face encounter, Rose and Cobalt had to explain the concepts of hugs, jerky, and Team Rocket to her. Articuno is more even-keeled than her sibling Zapdos; she made sure to get Blanche's consent before channeling through her, sees the reason in Rose and Cobalt's points about infiltration of the Rocket hideout, and expresses regret about the past destruction of the islands. She is also adamant about correct usage of gender pronouns. Trivia * Articuno's influence and power is likely directly responsible for the strange weather currently locked over Kanto, and consequently the appearance of new "seasonal" Pokémon like Brooklyn and Cadence, and the increased activity of Ice-types like Snover and Abomasnow. * Depending on the extent of his journey, Red may have seen Articuno. * Team Rocket's code name for Articuno is "Freezer." * Articuno's control of/channeling through Blanche may be the result of the move Mind Reader. * Articuno is Alan's favorite Pokémon. Category:Pokémon Category:Characters Category:Stubs